Beyond the screen
by Yamato795
Summary: My first Izzy fic! Hope you like it!


( Just to prove I'm not obsessed with Yamato, I'm posting this story. It's about Izzy, and that's all you get to now without reading it. Enjoy and Review please! )

****

Beyond the Screen 

****

I watched as everyone entered the school from the front doors. I hate having a locker in the front hallway; everyone passes by me on their way to class. It's not that I have girls chasing me everywhere like Matt, or that I have so many people who want to talk to me that I'm late to class. It's that barely anyone talks to me anymore. It's like I've really faded into the background this time.

TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody go to the junior high, Mimi lives in America, and if you ask me, the others are just too busy. Ever since we returned from our long battle in the Digital world, I barely see Joe, but that's cause he goes to a special school for future doctors. Matt can barely tear away from his fans to do his homework and practice with his band, so I can understand why he's busy, but with Sora and Tai? I just don't understand. We have our first two classes together, and frankly, no matter how hard I try, they never seem to see me.

Closing my locker, I swing my backpack over my shoulder and head to my first hour. I happen to enjoy our language class, even though everyone else complains about it all the time. I wasn't surprised when I greeted Tai as he took his seat behind me and he didn't even reply. Am I that invisible? Sora came in a minute later, and for maybe the first time in a week, she flashed me a smile. I just turned my head away, trying to decide if I should be angry or not. How could my friends ignore me? Were they doing it on purpose? Had I done something wrong?

I didn't even notice when the bell rang, signaling the time to head for our second hour class. With my dark eyes focused on the floor, I headed down the hall, and I just barely heard someone cry out. " Hey! Izzy! Izzy, wait up! "

Almost stunned to hear someone call out my name, I stopped and turned to search for who could want me to wait for them. My eyes almost bugged out when I saw Yamato wading through a crowd of people to get to me. When he reached my side he let out a sigh of relief and gave me a warm smile.

" Hey, Izzy, long time no see. ", the former bearer of Friendship said, still a little breathless from running after me. " I wanted to give this to you. It's a flyer for a party my band is hosting this weekend, and I really wanted all of you guys to be there. It's got all the info on it, but you have my number anyway if you're not sure of anything. Oh, and it's kind of a couples party if that's okay with you. "

" Yeah, that's great, Matt. ", I told him, having to smile myself.

" Okay, I gotta run to music class before I make the both of us late. ", he replied with a laugh. " Catch ya later, Izzy! Hope ya can come! "

" I wouldn't miss it! ", I shouted after him as I turned to head to my own class. The orange sheet of paper in my hands seemed to make my mood change instantly as I slowly folded it. After slipping it into my back pocket, I headed to my desk, preparing for another dull period of history class. As the teacher droned on, my mind began to wander. ' _Matt's band is hosting a couple's party, huh? It would sound like more fun if I had a girlfriend. Man, I don't even have anyone to ask! _'

The bell was what brought me out of my trance. It was time for third hour already. I'd spent the whole history class trying to figure out what I was gonna do about getting a date to the party. I wondered if my whole day would be the same, but then someone bumped into me, and I snapped back to reality. Collecting myself, I hurried down the hallway to my next period. 

* * *

' _Let's see, I gotta head to the junior high at four so I can help the new Digidestined with their next adventure, but then I'll have plenty of time to think about Matt's party. _', I thought as I emptied out my backpack into my locker at the end of the day. ' _I'm beginning to think a week won't be long enough for me to find a date! _'

" Izumi! Hey, Izumi! ", a gruff voice shouted from down the corridor. The school was pretty much empty considering school had ended about half an hour before, so it was pretty easy to spot him. Zack Walker, captain of the wrestling team, and the one guy in school you don't want angry with you. Which is exactly the way he was looking at me as he stormed down the hall towards me.

" What can I do for you, Zack? ", I asked politely, trying to fake a smile as I swung my backpack over my shoulder. I had to act as if I didn't care that he was considered the bully of our school or he might not act even close to friendly. 

" I just had a little talk with our Geography teacher. He gave me an F on the project that you and I were assigned to work on together, but you got an A. ", the wrestler remarked, his tone angrier than his glare. " How did you pull that off? "

" You want the truth, Zack? I gave you everything backwards. I told you that the assignment was something completely different and you barely did any of that! ", I had to reply. I was sick of having this guy shove me around like a lot of the jocks did, and he had never treated me as anything other than a pest anyway. " The teacher knew about it because I told him that you weren't doing you're share of the work, so I got his permission to trick you! If you wanted a better grade you should've worked for one like everyone else does, Zack! "

" You little creep…. ", the bully huffed his hand grabbing my collar. He lifted me up slightly, slamming my back into the locker bank behind me. There was a fire in his eyes that sent a shiver down my spine, and before I knew it his fist was in my face. I dropped to the floor, rolling over the tiles with a bloody nose.

Then I did something that surprised even me. I got back up and rammed my shoulder into Zack's gut. I head the air whoosh out of his lungs as he hit the wall a few feet away. Fury on his face, the jock came at me, kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over just as he kicked me in the face with the toe of his boot. My mind was spinning in a daze, even when he hit me on the other side of my face leaving another bruise. I was prepared for the beating of my life right then and there.

" Hey, leave him alone! ", a female voice cried out suddenly. I knew I didn't know who'd said that, I was sure I'd never heard that voice before, but I was glad that there was someone else there. Zack held the back of my shirt and said in my ear in a mocking tone, " Is that your girlfriend, Izumi? You think she can save you from me? I won't let you off this easy next time, geek. Just you wait and see. "

With that, he thrust my face back into the tiles and stormed off, giving the girl a wink as he walked away. I slowly began to rise, almost like doing a push up. I kept my eyes closed, trying to hide my shame. It was bad enough that my parents knew I got beat up at school, but now a complete stranger knew as well.

" Are you all right? ", she asked me, kneeling by my side. With gentle hands, she helped me get to a sitting position, and took a Kleenex from her pocket and began to wipe the blood off my face. I finally took a good look at her, and my breath got caught in my throat and I thought I was going to choke. She had long brown hair that seemed to flow down past her shoulders in luxurious waves and down to the small of her back. Blue eyes met my own and I almost got lost in them. She wore an orange mini skirt and a lime green tank top with yellow sandals.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. ", I murmured, starting to get up. Shaking my head, I picked up my bag. " I-I-I'm sorry that you had to see that. "

" No one deserves what he was doing to you. The guy looked like a jerk anyway. I'll probably see more stuff like that anyway. I'll be starting school here tomorrow, my first school since I moved from America a month ago. ", she replied sadly, looking away from me, her eyes seemed to hold pain.

" You're new here? " The answer was obvious, but I asked it anyway. To me she seemed homesick, and lonely. I felt bad for shrugging her off when she was just trying to help me. After all, she did get Zack off of me. I gave her a warm smile, doing my best to look charming after what that wrestler had done to my face. " Well then, my name's Koushiro Izumi, but you can call me Izzy if you like. "

" I'm Alicia Borabed. I'm happy to meet you, Izzy. You're the first person I've met here that hasn't made fun of me for being new, and not having one of those school uniforms all the girls are wearing. ", the brunette girl giggled, grinning back. " I hope we have some classes together, then I'd have someone to talk to in class. "

" I could introduce you to some people tomorrow, if you'd like. ", I suggested helpfully. I couldn't believe she wanted classes with _me_! I felt like I was gonna fly away if someone didn't nail me to the floor. " I mean, if you're not busy figuring out your schedule and everything, you know? I could even show you around. "

Her cheeks flushed suddenly. " I'd like that. "

" Hey, Izzy! Izzy, I thought you were gonna meet us at four! We've been waiting for twenty minutes already! ", Davis exclaimed angrily as he ran up. I looked back at Alicia now blushing myself. The newer Digidestined looked up slightly to meet my gaze. " I thought you were gonna come help us, Izzy! "

" I-I-I'm sorry, Alicia. Can I catch you later? Why don't we meet here tomorrow morning? ", I said slowly, feeling bad about having to leave her so soon. She didn't seem too hurt by it. In fact, she seemed fine about it.

" Sure, I'll see you tomorrow. ", the girl winked as she walked off down the hall, waving over her shoulder. I watched her walk away, my eyes unblinking. Davis apparently got impatient, cause he waved a hand in front of my face.

" Hello, is anybody home? We have to get going! ", the young man implied sounding a bit annoyed with me. I finally blinked, turning to him.

" Yeah, you're right. Let's get going before we make the others worry. ", I nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead of me down the hallway.

* * *

" So you're gonna show the new girl around at your school, that's nice of you, Izzy. ", TK commented after I'd told them part of the reason I was late. They didn't seem to notice the bruises on my cheeks. That I was grateful for at least as I booted up the computer. The new chosen children were watching me closely.

" Izzy, is there something you're not telling us? ", Cody asked me suddenly, concern in his big green eyes. I looked down at his from my seat, seeing that he was in plain sight of my sore nose and purple cheek. " Did something happen? "

I hated to lie, but it wasn't really a big deal. " No, Cody, nothing happened, I'm fine. Okay, I set up the gate to take you to Tentomon's territory. He's waiting for you there with information about an area that Ken is slowly taking over. He's going to give you a complex plan of how you can take out the control sphere there. Do you think you kids can handle all that? I can still call Tai if you want. "

" We'll be fine, Izzy, don't worry. ", Yolei assured me with a big grin that seemed to make her face light up. " But you will be here waiting for us, right? "

" Of course. Now get going, you're already late. ", I nodded in agreement, forcing a laugh. They let out a cheer, pulling out their D-3's. I watched as they entered the digital world and felt a small twinge of jealousy towards them.

' _I miss going to the Digiworld, despite I do it occasionally. I mean, it was there that we were all a group, where we had to work together or we were doomed. I miss them always being there, even if I didn't want them to be. _', I thought to myself as I sat back in my chair. It would probably be a few hours before they got back, I'd have plenty of time to sit back and relax with my thoughts.

Slowly my mind drifted back to the party Matt had told me about this morning. I still didn't have a clue if I'd be able to get a date. Who could I ask? Tai was most definitely going to ask Sora, and as far as I knew, Mimi was coming back to Japan and Joe would ask her. TK was probably going to ask Kari before Matt even invited Davis, so the bearer of Courage would have to ask Yolei. Cody was by far to young, so maybe he wouldn't be the only dateless Digidestined, right?

' _I wonder what it would be like to go with Alicia. _' My thoughts seemed to go out of control and I was surprised that I even thought of it. It wasn't possible that she could like a computer geek like me, was it? I shook my head to clear it.

" Forget it, Izumi, and pay attention to the monitor. ", I told myself bitterly as I forced my dark eyes to stare at the screen once more.

* * *

The next day I woke up in a good mood. My way to school was the same, but it didn't feel that way. I felt as if I were running on confidence, showing off my ride, not hiding in a corner with my labtop. I was actually smiling when I went to my locker, despite the crowds and the shoving I had to do to get to my locker. I got my things, and when I closed the metal door a pair of blue eyes met mine.

" Hi. ", Alicia greeted me. " You set to go? "

" Of course. Let's see your schedule. ", I nodded, unable to stop smiling. She handed it to me, and the first thing I noticed was that we had at least four classes together; language, music, gym, and technology to be exact. I led her around the school all day. We laughed and talked about everything.

Tai and the others were surprised when I introduced Alicia to them, and Matt being the natural flirt that he is kissed her hand and asked her, " So what's a beautiful girl like you doing with my friend Izzy? "

She laughed him off and told him that she always had a thing for cute computer guys. God, I was blushing so bad I must've looked like a tomato. I'd never had so much fun before, I mean, with a girl. I didn't have to pretend to be anyone else with her around, I could be myself and not be embarrassed. We did everything we could together all through our classes. I didn't even worry about Zack!

When the last bell rang, I couldn't help but feel really depressed. Alicia and I would have to go to our separate homes now. She was waiting by my locker when I got there, a grin on her face. I had no idea why she was smiling so much, but then I saw that Matt was with her, and I figured that had to be the reason.

" Hi, Izzy. Guess what? I came up with the best idea ever when I was in my last period. ", the former bearer of Friendship greeted me, a big smile on his face as well. " I figured out how you could get a date for the party this weekend. "

" How? ", I had to ask with curiosity in my voice.

" Will you be my date, Koushiro? ", Alicia demanded her blue eyes fixed on mine in a breath taking gaze. I wasn't sure I could speak, but I opened my mouth to reply. It took a moment, but I finally got the nerve to answer…….

To be contiued:


End file.
